


Something to be said for an overachiever

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Ring Kissing, Robot/Human Relationships, Wealth Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Baptiste knows how to stay in Maximilien's good graces.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Maximilien (Overwatch)
Kudos: 4





	Something to be said for an overachiever

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of hand kink/worship."

The emerald-cut ruby—the size of Baptiste's fingernail at least—glistened in its gold bezel set like fresh blood. The gem alone was more than Baptiste would earn in a year—and that ring was probably the least costly component of the hand that wore it. Baptiste's fingers cradled Maximilien's golden-jointed ones. In his own hand, he held more riches than he would ever see in one place in his lifetime—if he were fool enough not to work his advantages.

Closing his eyes, Baptiste kissed the brilliant ruby. He kissed its neighbor—a band studded with a row of the same red rubies—and, on Maximilien's smallest finger, the serif monogram of his signet ring.

"My. I only asked you to kiss one." Maximilien murmured his amusement.

Baptiste peered through his lashes to meet the red of Maximilien's gaze. "I get the impression you like an overachiever." As he turned the omnic's palm over, he pressed his lips cautiously into its hollow—leaving the foggy suggestion of his breath on the cool metal.

Maximilien's fingers curled under his chin, and their gold jointing pricked his skin with static where they touched his jaw, his cheekbone. He approximated a close-lipped chuckle, muted and silky. "I do."


End file.
